Due to a plurality of factors companies may periodically find it necessary to move operations from a current location to a secondary location. Generating a plan for moving operations from a current location to a secondary location is typically difficult and inefficient Therefore there exists a need for a simple and efficient method for generating a company plan for moving operations from a current location to a secondary location.